


She Belongs to Fairytales

by sablize



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, Songfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablize/pseuds/sablize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He loses himself in those eyes, that smile, one last time.</em>
</p><p>Damon's thoughts in Rose's last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Belongs to Fairytales

_She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be_

__

_The future haunts with memories that I could never have_

 _

And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad

_  
_

_

"Shh, just sleep," Damon whispers, dropping a small kiss onto her hair. Already, he feels tightness in the back of his throat.

Eventually her breathing calms, her eyes droop closed—he tries to avoid thinking  _for the last time_ , but the awful words creep into his head anyways—and he begins to weave her dream. Fingertips on her temples, he rifles through her memories. A field. Horses. Sunlight. Rose, young and carefree, wearing a pale blue dress and flashing a smile as big and bright as the sun itself.

She sits next to him, wraps herself in his arms. All he wants to do is stay there forever.

"I'll race you to the trees!"

She knows what's going to happen, knows what he's going to do. He can see it in her eyes. But she is no longer afraid; her smile is genuine, if not a little sad. She laughs at him and it's the greatest sound he's ever heard.

"One..."

He takes the stake in his hands. Already, he can't breathe. He loses himself in those eyes, that smile, one last time.

"Two..."

The stake pierces her heart, and he forever condemns her to fairytales.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my works from ff.net. Originally posted 1/28/11
> 
> Title and lyrics are from the song Love Requiem by Trading Yesterday.


End file.
